After Worlds Fun
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe prompt: G!P Beca. After winning the worlds Beca and Chloe head back to the hotel to have celebration sex. Bonus points if Chloe gives Beca head." Like I need any motivation to write oral sex.


"To this group of awesome nerds for once again pulling it together to win by being different," Beca declared as she raised a shot glass full of whiskey in the air before downing it, all the other Bellas immediately following suit before slamming their glasses down on the table.

Beca looked around the table with pride. She could honestly say that she loved every single person at that table. They were all unique, talented individuals who helped bring the Bellas together to recover from the awful start of the season to become world acapella champions. And then her eyes landed on Chloe, her sweet, dirty-minded, caring, oblivious-to-personal-boundaries girlfriend.

As captain of the team, Beca tried to avoid showing favoritism, knowing that it would only cause drama and hard feelings. Generally, the brunette thought she did a good job of treating every one fairly; but sometimes it was hard for her to keep her adoration for the redhead contained.

Chloe noticed Beca staring at her and shot the brunette a suggestive wink before turning her attention back to Stacie who was asking for the redhead's thoughts on asking Aubrey out.

"I think you should go for it," Chloe said honestly. "You two would make a really good couple."

Stacie turned her head to locate the blonde before taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna go do it. Wish me luck?" The brunette asked nervously.

"Good luck, although honestly, you don't need it. You're the whole package inside and out. Hell, I would be all over you if I wasn't dating Beca. If she doesn't say yes, I'm going to have a very serious chat with my best friend about what the fuck is wrong with her."

"Thanks, Chloe, you're the best," Stacie said before taking a deep breath and going off to find Aubrey.

"That was really sweet of you," the redhead heard someone mumble in her hair as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and gave a little squeeze.

"No it wasn't," Chloe said, brushing off the compliment. "They've had the hots for each other since they first laid eyes on each other but were both too afraid to ask the other out. All I did was take action to make sure my friends have a shot to be as happy as I am with you."

"Impossible." Beca said so fast, Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "No one could possibly be as happy with anyone else as I am with you."

"Awe, Beca," Chloe cooed as she turned around in her girlfriend's arms. "Did Jesse begin the rom-com unit of your movication before we left for Copenhagen?"

"Dammit, he swore it wouldn't make me into a cheesy sap," Beca muttered angrily under her breath. "You know what it was? _The Notebook_. Had we not watched that, I would still have one badass bone left in my body."

"You cried like a baby at the end didn't you?"

"They both went through so much to be together, seeing them go like that was so beautiful," Beca admitted angrily.

A wide smile spread across Chloe's face as she placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. "As much as I love the badass front you put up for the rest of the world, I like the soft, sensitive side that only I get to see a little better."

"Why don't I take you upstairs and show you just how hard I can be," Beca said in the gruffest tone she could muster.

"That sounds great. But it's going to have to wait until after we have our traditional victory sex."

"Oh yeah," Beca's eyes immediately glazed over as memories from victories came pouring back. Those nights had been to celebrate winning Regionals, Semi-Finals, and Nationals. This was Worlds, the top honor in the acapella world. The brunette wasn't sure how, but she knew Chloe would make it extra special. "Lead the way," Beca breathed as she hopped down from the bar stool and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, allowing herself to be led back to their hotel room.

Beca could already tell this victory sex was going to be different. Normally they ran and made out the whole way. This time they walked back while holding hands.

They walked in content silence all the way to the hotel, up the elevator, and into their room. "Go lay on the bed," Chloe gently directed. "I have something to take care of first."

The brunette was curious what could be more important than victory sex, but decided to let it go. If Chloe wanted to tell her, she would.

Not sure what Chloe had in mind, Beca took her shirt, bra, pants, and shoes off, leaving her in only her boxer briefs before lying down on the bed and getting comfortable.

After 15 minutes, Beca started to worry and was about to go check on Chloe when the bathroom door finally opened.

Beca's jaw almost detached from her head with how fast it fell open when she laid eyes on Chloe. The redhead had somehow managed to get into a black corset that hugged her curves sinfully well, tousled hair, and reapply her make up into a dark, dominant look.

"Do you like what you see?" Chloe asked without a hint of playing around in her tone as she strode toward the bed.

"Fuck yes," Beca breathed out as she gave her girlfriend a once over now that she had a better view.

The brunette was met with a swat to her cheek. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to startle her. "Don't swear," the redhead warned when Beca gave her a shocked look.

"I'm sorry," Beca apologized, unsure of what had exactly happened.

"That'll do," Chloe said before a smirk spread across her lips at the brunette's nearly naked state. "Look you, almost naked and ready for me."

"Always ready for you, baby," Beca breathed as her hands came to rest on Chloe's hips only to be swatted away within a matter of seconds.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," Chloe said angrily as she glared down at Beca.

"I'm sorry," Beca said for the second time in under two minutes.

"I'm not so sure about that," Chloe said more to herself than to Beca.

Before Beca could do or say anything, Chloe pushed her shoulder so she was laying flat on her back. The redhead bent at the waist so her face was inches away from the brunette's. "Tonight we won Worlds and save the Bellas with a dominant set list that you put together. To show my appreciation, I'm going to dominate you."

"Oh," Beca said simply as she wrapped her brain around what her girlfriend was suggesting.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Chloe asked after a few seconds and Beca still hadn't said anything else.

"You're not going to really slap me or try to fuck my with a strap on are you?" Beca asked in a tone that was equal parts teasing and serious.

"Of course not," Chloe quickly assured her girlfriend. "I wouldn't do anything like that without having discussed it with you beforehand. Tonight, I just want to take the lead and be on top. If you end up liking it, we can talk about exploring things a little further."

"Oh, ok." Beca said as she considered what Chloe said and if that would be something she would be interested in. "Ok," the brunette agreed after along moment of thinking.

"Ok, what?" Chloe asked in clarification. The last thing she wanted was to have a miscommunication and hurt Beca.

"Ok, you can take the lead tonight. I trust you and whatever you have planned for me," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe could feel tears welling up in her eyes at how touched she was that Beca trusted her. The redhead leaned in to give Beca a slow, tender kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back before turning serious again. "I believe you deserve a reward for trusting me before I get started on what I have planned for you this evening. Would you agree?"

"Yeah, definitely," the brunette said with an enthusiastic nod. She already liked where this was going.

"Good. Take your underwear off and sit on the edge of the bed with your legs hanging off of it," Chloe ordered as she got off of Beca and knelt in front of the bed. "Good girl," Chloe praised as she pushed the brunette's legs apart so she could kneel between them.

Beca let out a satisfied moan as she rested back on her hands when she felt Chloe's hand start rubbing up and down on her cock until it was completely erect. "Oh, baby," the brunette said awkwardly when she remembered what would happen if she swore.

Chloe was clearly pleased with Beca's reaction because a moment later, the redhead's lips were wrapped around the head of the brunette's dick, sucking her off.

Unable to contain herself against the insane pleasure racing up and down her spine, Beca let out a pleasurable, "Oh fuck," as she collapsed onto the bed.

Beca let out a hiss of pain that quickly transformed into a moan as the pleasure from the blowjob she was receiving mixed with the pain of Chloe pinching between her balls. It was an exhilarating sensation that Beca knew she wanted more of in the future.

"God yes, Chloe, just like that," Beca moaned as her hand tangled in fiery locks, silently encouraging her to continue her ministrations. She could feel pre-cum leaking out of her dick into Chloe's mouth and her balls tightening. She was close and all she need was a bit more.

As badly as Chloe wanted to remove her mouth from Beca's cock and drag things out a little longer, now wasn't about her and what she wanted. It was about Beca and making her feel good. So Chloe kept her lips firmly wrapped around the brunette's dick and continued driving Beca closer to the edge until, with a strangled moan, her mouth was filled with cum.

Chloe didn't stop until she had swallowed every last drop before allowing Beca's now flaccid dick to slide out of her mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me," Beca said with a hazy smile as she looked down at Chloe.

"Gotta keep sex fresh," the redhead said with a shrug. "Otherwise we'll just end up bored, resenting each other, and have affairs for the purpose of finding something new."

"We'll even resent each other while having sex?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Especially while having sex," Chloe said with a wink.

"Wow, I guess we should fix that right away," Beca said with a false sense of urgency.

"I could not agree more," Chloe said as she stood up and removed her wet panties before straddling Beca's lap before grinding down on it.

As much as she wanted to, Beca hadn't had enough recovery time to get it up again. "Babe, that feels really good, but if you don't mind, can it wait?" The brunette asked nervously, fearing her girlfriend's relentless leasing for not needing a rest before another round.

"I suppose," Chloe said with a nod as she went into thought. "Lay down flat on your back," the redhead instructed.

The brunette gave her girlfriend a questioning look before doing what she had been asked.

Chloe quickly removed her panties before crawling up her girlfriend's body. The new angle gave Beca an enticing view of the redhead's breasts that made her subconsciously licking her lips at just how badly she wanted to touch them or have them in her mouth.

Just as Beca was about to pull Chloe's breast into her mouth, Chloe moved it out of her reach.

The redhead just chuckled at the huff of disapproval from her girlfriend. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I think you owe me from the awesome blow job I gave you."

"I didn't realize we were keeping score," Beca said with a cocky smirk.

"We aren't," Chloe amended. "I just figured it would be a good idea for you to put your mouth to good use while we wait for your dick to become functional again." The redhead couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend's confusion. "Oh, did I fail to mention that tonight, you aren't done until I am. That isn't a problem, is it?" The redhead teased when she saw Beca's face.

"No, of course not," Beca huffed in annoyance. "Like I said when we first started dating anything you can do, I can do better."

"We'll see about that," Chloe said as she climbed up so her dripping entrance was hovering directly above the brunette's face before lowering herself so she was sitting on her girlfriend's face.

Beca didn't need any further instruction. She immediately grabbed onto Chloe's thighs and started enthusiastically licking through the redhead's folds.

"Oh yeah, Beca, right there, baby," Chloe moaned as she grabbed onto the headboard for support as her hips started grinding against Beca's face.

The brunette growled into Chloe as her grip tightened around her thighs before thrusting her tongue into the redhead's entrance.

Chloe's eyes slid closed as her whole body went weak at the pleasure coursing through her. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good. Keep going."

Beca did just that, she continued working on overtime to please her girlfriend. Chloe did so much for her, the least she could do was make her come.

After the brunette had hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, Chloe let out a series of gasps as her grip on the headboard tightened until the redhead's body stiffened as she came with a long moan.

When she had come down from her high, Chloe rolled off of Beca's face, groaning when she hit the mattress, where she stayed for a few moments.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk victoriously. Normally Chloe had a lot of energy after sex. The only times she was really tired was after an intense orgasm. "Wow, it looks like that orgasm really tired you out. Are you sure you have the energy to be in charge for the rest of the night? Maybe you should just lie there while I take control."

In a matter of seconds, Chloe had gotten on top of Beca once again and pinned her hands above her head. "You will do no such thing," the redhead growled. "We're doing things my way tonight or we're not doing them at all and you can celebrate by yourself into a piece of tissue paper. Is that what you want?" Chloe demanded as she gave the brunette's wrists a squeeze.

"N-n-no," Beca stuttered out, her eyes wide in shock at the instant change in her girlfriend's demeanor.

"Are you ready to behave?" Chloe demanded with a challenging eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Beca said with a desperate nod.

"Good," the redhead said with a pleased smirk as she straddled Beca's hips and started grinding down on her groin. "Looks like you're ready for another round," Chloe said as she felt Beca getting hard under her.

"And miss out on the next round? Are you crazy?" Beca teased with a smile.

"Fair point," Chloe conceded as she sat up a little bit, grabbed the base of Beca's dick and slowly lowered herself onto it. "God, that always feels so good," the redhead said in a breathless voice as she came to rest on her girlfriend's lap.

"The feeling's completely mutual," Beca reassured Chloe as her hands came to rest on her hips.

"No," Chloe reprimanded as she swatted Beca's hands away. "You haven't earned the privilege of touching me yet."

"Seriously?" Beca asked in disbelief. When Chloe nodded to confirm that she was being completely serious, the brunette smirked up at her. "Are you sure that would be more of a punishment for you than me?"

Chloe just chuckled as she started rocking her hips against Beca's. "I know you think that I'm the handsy one in this relationship, but when you actually look at the facts, it's obviously you."

"No way," Beca said. "You're just trying to get in my head," the brunette shot back."

The redhead stopped what she was doing, earning a frustrated grunt from her girlfriend. "Let's look at the facts I just mentioned, shall we? You always have a possessive arm wrapped around me in public. Your hands go to my ass the second we start making out. We've never had sex without you groping my boobs at some point. And finally, my personal favorite, you always want to hold my hand whenever we're traveling. It doesn't matter what mode of transportation we're using, you always link our hands together the second you get the chance. If that doesn't say 'handsy' I don't know what does."

"I can explain myself," Beca said immediately.

"Me too," Chloe shot back. "You really like touching me."

"I mean, that's part of it, but-" The brunette was cut off with a kiss before she could say anything else.

"As much as I'd love to hear all of those excuses, I'd love it a little more if we could get back to what we were doing before that."

"So I'm not allowed to touch you at all?" Beca asked in clarification.

"Nope," Chloe said with a smirk.

The brunette returned the smirk. "What are you going to do if I touch you anyways?"

Chloe sat back and thought for a moment before saying, "One of two things. I'll even be nice and let you choose which one."

"Yeah, what would those be?" Beca asked in amusement. Chloe was so sweet, the brunette seriously doubted her ability to actually punish Beca.

I could either refuse to have sex with you tonight and make you wait for you victory sex until we get home or I could take you over my knee and spank you until you learn your lesson."

Beca's eyes went wide at her girlfriend's threats. "I don't think I'd like either of those," the brunette said as more of an afterthought, still trying to reconcile the punishments with her sweet girlfriend.

"Then you should probably keep your hands to yourself," Chloe suggested as she slowly started rocking her hips against the brunette's. "That's what I thought," she said with a victorious smirk when Beca moaned.

The brunette grunted in frustration, but didn't defy Chloe in fear that she would stop what she had started.

The redhead picked things up so she was sliding up and down on her girlfriend's dick. "Help me out, Beca, I can't do everything on my own," Chloe panted.

Beca began thrusting up when Chloe came down to get the most out of every thrust. It had the desired effect as the redhead's movements became more erratic and her walls started clamping down on the brunette's cock. "That's it, baby, just a little more," Beca encouraged. Chloe was a sucker anything resembling dirty talk and she knew it would be enough to send her girlfriend over the edge.

A few seconds later, Chloe slammed down onto Beca's dick one final time as she let out a long moan with her eyes screwed shut.

The sight of her girlfriend coming combined with the feeling of her coming on her cock was enough to make Beca toss her head back in pleasure as she came deep inside Chloe.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath and regain some kind of coherent thought, Chloe got off of Beca before collapsing facedown on the bed.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at her overly dramatic girlfriend. "Don't tell me you're too tired to go another round," the brunette teased. "Usually victory sex involves us going for at least rounds. Wait, could it be that me touching you is the secret that gives you the energy to be the fucking energizer bunny."

Chloe laughed before rolling over so she was facing Beca with a big smirk on her face. "Don't flatter yourself. If anything, I'm exhausted because I had to do all the work because you're still mad that I took control."

"Agree to disagree," Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders that made Chloe chuckle before reaching over to pull the brunette into a kiss. "Feel free to start the next round whenever you're ready," Chloe husked when they pulled apart.

Before her brain had fully processed the implications of Chloe's request, Beca was already partially hard and getting harder by the second. "Sounds like a plan," the brunette said excitedly before moving to kneel between her girlfriend's thighs.

All Chloe could do was moan and brace her hands on Beca's shoulders as she ran her dick through her folds.

"Nope," Beca said as she removed Chloe's hands from her shoulders. "No touching."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked in a combination of disbelief and annoyance.

"Yes, seriously," Beca confirmed with a smirk, "You need to know what it feels like to be told to keep your hands to yourself while your super hold girlfriend fucks you senseless."

Chloe glared up at her girlfriend for a moment, angry that she was using her plan against her and tried to think of a way to convince Beca to let her touch her. "You're actually telling me that you don't want me to squeeze your ass or balls while you fuck me?"

"Not this time," Beca confirmed before slowly pushing her cock inside of Chloe. And if you want to have sex again before we go home, I suggest you go along with it. Got it?"

Chloe nodded her head and whimpered as her walls convulsed around Beca's dick in a desperate effort to get her to start moving again.

Beca just chuckled. "You're agree to anything if it resulted in me fucking you, wouldn't you?"

"Just get to it, Beca," Chloe growled as she glared up at the brunette.

"Now why would I do that when I have the upper hand?" Beca asked. When Chloe didn't answer, the brunette sighed and started to pull out. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate, you'll just have to wait."

Beca hadn't pulled out more than an inch when Chloe desperately pleaded her to stop. "No, baby, don't do that, I'm ready to behave. "Yes, I'd say and do just about anything if it means you'll fuck me. I mean, look at me. I'm doing just that. Please just don't pull out. I promise I'll never tease you again. I realize now that it was a cruel thing to do to someone."

"Ok, baby, that's enough," Beca said with an amused chuckle at how quickly Chloe had gone to promising to not tease ever again. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that Chloe would give up teasing, but the offer was nice. "I won't pull out, let's get back to it, shall we?" Beca suggested before thrusting back into the redhead with extra force.

"God, yes, just like that," Chloe said with a relieved moan. "I'm so close, just a little more."

The brunette was pretty close as well at that point as well, but she put her own needs aside for the time being while she focused on getting Chloe off.

"Oh fuck," the redhead yelled as she clamped down Beca's dick as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Knowing that Chloe had been satisfied, Beca let herself go, coming inside the redhead with a final hard, deep thrust.

When she had come down from her high enough to move, Beca pulled out and rolled off of Chloe. "Damn, that may be the best victory sex we've ever had."

"Mhm," Chloe agreed as she rolled over to cuddle up to Beca. "Gotta go out with a bang," she mumbled sleepily.

Beca chuckled as she placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's forehead before closing her eyes and following her girlfriend into sleep.


End file.
